


the stories behind them

by planetundersiege



Series: Catradora Week 2020 [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Catradora Week 2020, Comfort, Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon, Scars, Self-Reflection, Wordcount: 100-500, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Catradora Week 2020: Day 5: ScarsAfter fighting in a war and growing up with intense training, both Adora and Catra had acquired a large number of scars.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922770
Kudos: 35





	the stories behind them

After fighting in a war and growing up with intense training, both Adora and Catra had acquired a large number of scars all over their bodies from many different injuries. That was the life of both a Horde recruit and a regular soldier, so both were used to it and didn’t really pay attention to them.

Especially Catra, scars were simply scars, marks on her body from whatever injury she had gotten, and none of hers were really a big deal, never had been. Or, none had been a big deal until the day she got chipped by Horde Prime.

After the chip had been removed, she, along with the majority of all the population of Etheria now shared a common marker, big scars on their napes where they had once been chipped, proof about how someone else had controlled their bodies against their will.

And Catra  _ hated  _ it.

Her other scars were from fighting, but not  _ that one _ , and it would now be a visible reminder on the back of her neck for the rest of her life. The white healed skin looking so odd and furless next to the rest of her fur, not blending in completely. It shouldn’t be there, and it showed.

And it was the only scar she ever felt insecure about, on  _ her own _ body at least.

Whenever she saw Adora, the person she loved more than anyone else in the world, she could always see their terrible past and her own terrible actions on her body, the claw marks from their many fights imprinted onto her smooth skin. They had once been enemies, and Catra had hurt her so many times, over and over, and Adora’s scars were a constant reminder of that.

It was her claws.

She still felt terrible about it, pretty often. But now when they were together, they talked about it all, feelings in the open. They talked about the past, and how it was not the present, and Adora assured her she had forgiven her long ago for the scars she had recieved, while also making sure and pointing out to Catra that her chip scarf wasn’t something to be ashamed about.

They had all been through heavy stuff during the war, but now, they could heal together.


End file.
